spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Friends Without Benefits
Friends Without Benefits Pearl is saddened when she learns a boy she has a crush on is gay. Season: 11 Episode: 07 Total Episode Count: 195 Prod. no.: 10ACX02 Featuring: Pearl Krabs, Kent Also Appearing: Patrick Star, SpongeBob SquarePants, Sandy Cheeks, Plankton, Squidward Tentacles, Karen, Fred, John, Esther, Ruth, Patty, Mayor Johnny East, Dr. Forrest, Mr. Davis, Bill, Sheila, Adrien Body Plot: When Pearl gets lovesick over new boy Kent, she is afraid to approach him due to his popularity. But after a close call when she is almost struck by Mayor East, she decides to go ahead and ask Kent out. To her surprise he accepts. When Kent arrives to take Pearl out, he makes small talk with Patrick. After a night at the movies, she tries to kiss Kent and reveals that he is gay and prefers Patrick although Plankton overhears and believes he is the subject of Kent's attraction. As Pearl cries the next morning, she opens up to Squidward after he gets trapped with her and he tells her that perhaps Kent is confused, leaving Pearl determined to set Kent straight. The next day at lunch, Kent seeks out Patrick but Pearl interrupts and tries to convince him he is confused. Squidward goes to Plankton to tell him and he is still convinced that Kent is still in love with him. Pearl's friends try to perk her up but when they suggest that Kent really does love Patrick she gets the idea to have Kent sleep with Patrick so he can tell her what it was like so she could ate least have some closure. When she proposes her idea to Patrick he is appalled and even rejects an offer of one hundred dollars. Determined, Pearl goes to Fred to get roofies to dope Patrick. She then tells Kent that date with Patrick is on but hat he will be asleep. Planting the drugs in Kool-Aid, she calls Patrick and finds him in her room where he planted a photo of them as kids on a family trip to help her remember the good times. Feeling bad about their plan, Pearl pours out the Kool-Aid into a plant which is then molested by another plant after it passes out. When Kent crawls into Patrick's bedroom, he finds that Patrick isn't up for sex. Patrick calls Pearl for an explanation and she is forced to reveal her okan. As Kent stomps out, Plankton finds some of the roofies and passes out with Pearl's plant approaching him. The next day, Squidward comforts Pearl by telling her that she just has to wait for some guy to make a mistake as Plankton complains of possibly getting poison ivy in his butt. Cutaways #Pearl's fantasy I #Working at a diner #Obsession #Pearl's fantasy II #Job swap #Jewish "See and Say" #Heart condition #Girls are terrible #Patrick's dark side #Felicity cuts her hair Trivia *The title is a play on the phrase "Friends with benefits". Rating TV-14: DLSV <<Previous - Next>> Category:Family Sponge Season 11 Category:List of Family Sponge Episodes